muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Su-47 Berkut/@comment-25006151-20140626122635/@comment-4391208-20140626144642
"But doesnt that also mean that the Berkut is a Terminator with a slightly different exterior and an overly pumped up internal performance?" Yes, it is. But unlike the Type-00R, the Su-47 also had data from the US X-29 fed into it; the Berkut is more than just the result of performance tweaking, it's modernization done properly. Most of its Blade Edge Armor (minus the legs) are fairly distinct from its frame, compared to the Type-00's armor, which, you might have noticed, has Blade Edge Armor that's directly integrated into the design, be it the shoulders, arms, head, etc. Replacement and maintanence would be easier on the Su-47. In the first place the politics of the Imperial Shogunate would make sure that the Type-00R would never see mass-production, because the Regent Houses and their lackeys have always made sure they had better toys. The moment the Shiranui became a thing, they initiated the development of the Type-00 just because, and let's not even talk about their obvious penchant for stylistic flair. Cost is sort of a half-correct assumption because the Type-00 is expensive compared to the Type-94, the Type-00R more so, but Soviet Russia has another (about) tenth of a continent all to itself plus Kamchatka, instead of Japan's main islands and some relocated assets in Australia. The two nations have different levels of industrial capabilities, available funds, and access to resources. And then while the Soviets are well-known for their rugged hardware, they've also not been in any major operations since the 1990s with the end of Alternative III. The Japanese, on the other hand, were fresh out of an apocalyptic meat grinder with the 1998 Invasion and following siege of what remained of Japan, topped off with Operation Lucifer in 1999; and all this, just as IRG was going to begin replacing their Zuikaku. It would be bad enough for one negative aspect to hit them at any time, but now they're being given the lousiest situation possible; a comparatively expensive machine, competing with other units in the production queues, manufactured by an industrial base that's now overclocking its capabilities in trying to replace lost TSFs for a nation overclocking its own national coffers trying to replace its lost gear, infrastructure, systems, and new personnel. No doubt the Type-00R is expensive; in fact, they couldn't even afford to mass-produce the C model, but more expensive than the Su-47? Perhaps, but if I had to guess, not by any significant amount that would let you do something like build five Su-47s with the cost of one Type-00R. Then again, if you assume that the ruble was consistently at a lower exchange rate to the yen, and if the Soviets could equip a division with the Su-47, and Japan only has one and a half, maximum two battalions of Type-00s, all models, to show for it... As for combat, since the only time any variant of the two TSF series went at each other was with horribly mismatched starting conditions, and neither have dived into a Hive from the same starting point, there really isn't a benchmark for use. I'd lean more towards the Su-47 because of the addition of tech from the X-29, and also because the purpose of the Phase 3 was to show that Japan could still produce something comparable to the Berkut. Unfortunately, it's not specified what they wanted to be comparable to; it could be cost, it could be performance, etc., and I don't know if it's an Imperial Army initiative (to prove to the Imperial Ministry of Defence that the Japenese (with some help) could turn the Shiranui into a killing machine, preventing the Japanese politicians from starting up another one of their games to play US and Soviet tech involvement together, or something to that effect) or one involving the whole of the Japanese military forces (the latter carrying the uncomfortable but rather realistic implication that even the Type-00 mass-produced would not be a match for the Su-47 mass-produced). They're both melee-oriented, and excellent in their field. It all comes down to little things like the Type-00's longer reach with a sword, the advantages of a chainsaw in close combat (the Type-00's arm blades, if it's disarmed in a fight, are normal blades), and their cost effectiveness. tl;dr Different, stylistic flavours of the same type of unit with largely the same performance; perhaps the Type-00 would have higher maneuverability (yes, despite the Su-47's sweptback wings, because the Type-91 Jump Units have actual ailerons), while the Berkut would go for greater strike power. But my vote goes to the Su-47 because you don't need to pay out of your nose to build one. The Type-00''R, on the other hand, is 'the''' cash sink of an entire series of what most see as cash sinks. Unlike the previous times, this one is more conjecture than anything backed by story data.